yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Son of the Overlord
Son of the Overlord ''' is a crossover film based on '''Ninjago Season 7: The Hands of Time, Twilight's Kingdom, The LEGO Batman Movie, and Wishology!: The Big Beginning, The Exciting Middle Part, and The Final Ending and a following movie of the Overlord's trilogy. Summary With the Overlord returning along with the Preeminent, Lord Vortech, and their evil alliance, Gorog, the Overlord's son is ready to begin his dark purpose to follow his footsteps. Only Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Twilight Sparkle, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, Gandalf, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman, Omi and their friends can defeat them and save the universe. Plot The Overlord returns to the present/Gorog's plan It was a dark crustal evening, the Overlord has returned to the present after his close encounter. Little did he realized, the First Spinjitzu Master followed him as he left to warn the others. Meanwhile, Gorog begins to make his plan in search of his father with his mother, the Preeminent, Lord Vortech and their evil alliance including the Sons of Garmadon. Keeping the powerful items in good hands/The fight with the Overlord Meanwhile, Po, SpongeBob SquarePants, Twilight Sparkle, Laval, Lloyd Garmadon, Gandalf, Emmet Brickowski, Wyldstyle, Batman, and their friends were trying to keep the Sword of Sanctuary, the Realm Crystal, the Elements of Harmony, the Pillars' historical artifacts, the Golden Weapons, and the Time Blades in good hands. Just then, they've encountered the Overlord once again as they tried to keep the items away from him. Just as the Overlord grabbed the Forward Time Blade, he hit Mistmane just before she grabbed it from him as he took off. Making Mistmane a few years younger/The Overlord reunites with Gorog Suddenly, Mistmane was aging rapidly. With quick thinking, SpongeBob used the Reversal Time Blade and made Mistmane a few years younger. As for the Overlord, he reunites with his son, Gorog as the Preeminent, Lord Vortech and his lackeys came together to welcome him back. The Overlord family reunion/Gorog explained his idea to his father Then, the Overlord was enjoying his family reunion. Soon, Gorog begins to explain his idea to his father by having Twilight and her friends join the dark side one by one as he agreed. The Heylin alliance arrived/Neighsay and the corrupt ones of Equestria joined in Just as they were about to make plans, the Heylin alliance, Heylin Jack Spicer, Wuya, Heylin Chase Young, Hannibal Roy Bean, the Ying-Ying Bird, Katnappé, Le Mime, Tubbimura, Cyclops, Vlad, Mala Mala Jong, PandaBubba, Gigi, Sibini, Chameleon-Bot, Dyris, and Heylin Monk Guan who came to join the Overlord. As for Abacus Cinch, Chancellor Neighsay, Flim and Flam, Ahuizotl, Dr. Caballeron, his henchponies, Suri Polomare, the Dazzlings: Adagio Dazzle, Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze, Wind Rider, Svengallop and Gladmane, they came to join as well in order to succeed their revenge. Vitruvius made up a new prophecy/The heroic alliance started a new quest ???? Arriving at the Xiaolin Temple/Meeting with Omi and all of his friends ??? Showing the Shen Gong Wu/The Overlord tries to get Twilight to join the dark side ??? The Phantom Zone/Gorog meets the Worlds' Greatest Villains of All Time ??? The heroes and allies begin their training/Po, Lloyd and Omi side by side ??? Omi and his friends join the mission/Witnessing the Gorgonites ??? Showing them around their camp/Harumi has returned and reformed ??? Harumi apologized to Lloyd and his friends/Encountering Mr. E ??? P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight reprogrammed Mr. E/Learning the Magic of Friendship ??? The Overlord and his evil alliance attacked/They wanted Twilight and her friends ??? ???/??? ??? ???/??? ??? ???/??? ??? ???/??? ??? ???/Mr. E's sacrifice ??? ???/??? ??? ???/??? ??? ???/Reviving Harumi's parents ??? The Final Battle against the Overlord's army/Wu and Garmadon vs. Gorog ??? Rebuilding Mr. E/Ending ??? Scenes #The Overlord returns to the present/Gorog's plan #Keeping the powerful items in good hands/The fight with the Overlord #Making Mistmane a few years younger/The Overlord reunites with Gorog #The Overlord family reunion/Gorog explained his idea to his father #The Heylin alliance arrived/Neighsay and the corrupt ones of Equestria joined in #Vitruvius made up a new prophecy/The heroic alliance started a new quest #Arriving at the Xiaolin Temple/Meeting with Omi and all of his friends #Showing the Shen Gong Wu/The Overlord tries to get Twilight to join the dark side #The Phantom Zone/Gorog meets the Worlds' Greatest Villains of All Time #The heroes and allies begin their training/Po, Lloyd and Omi side by side #Omi and his friends join the mission/Witnessing the Gorgonites #Showing them around their camp/Harumi has returned and reformed #Harumi apologized to Lloyd and his friends/Encountering Mr. E #P.I.X.A.L. and Starlight reprogrammed Mr. E/Learning the Magic of Friendship #The Overlord and his evil alliance attacked/They wanted Twilight and her friends #???/??? #???/??? #???/??? #???/??? #???/Mr. E's sacrifice #???/??? #???/??? #???/Reviving Harumi's parents #The Final Battle against the Overlord's army/Wu and Garmadon vs. Gorog #Rebuilding Mr. E/Ending Songs and Scores #???? Trivia *???? Category:Crossover Films Category:Movies Category:Spin-offs Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626